Coffee Talk
by GGADDICT22
Summary: Daria and Toms Problems come to head Trent helps pick up the pieces. PLEASE REVIEW!


Daria was lying on top of Tom's bed him poised above her they had been making out for a while now and thing had begun to get a bit heated. You could see Daria's never to be seen with out green jacket on the floor crumpled up in a ball. Slowly she felt an intrusive cool hand sliding up her shirt inching toward her chest when she felt the hand slipping under her bra. She jerked back with a pissed look on her face. "What the hell do you think your doing!" hoping her monotone would lose the squeak it had just developed.

"I think that's pretty obvious Daria." Tom said. "And I think we've waited long enough I mean were not amish and this isn't the 1800's"

"Well I'm not ready for that yet!" Daria yelled.

"I've been damned patient! And I don't think it's that your not ready I think your still holding a flame for Trent!" Tom accused. Daria felt a sudden burst of anger he wanted to blame her reluctance to have sex with him on her best friends brother. And those emotions that she usually kept under lock and key seemed to refuse to be hindered from the escape of self control that she had honed so well and at this moment she felt them pour from her all of them the frustration, emotional baggage, the fear, and the anger.

"Dammit Tom, I'm so tired of this of all of this you blame all of our problems on Jane or Trent or even me. I'm so tired of having to be the one to give in. And I'm tired of being constantly accused of not loving you enough, or spending to much time with Jane and by the way you can't say that because I almost ruined the best relationship of my life for you, or still being in love with Trent. Why is nothing ever your fault? Why am I always blamed for your insecurities?

And just when it seems we get things good and normal you go and drudge up old issues. You hide behind them and wrap yourself in them like some damned security blanket you use all of my faults to make yourself feel better. How sick is that! You know what Tom? I'm done! With you with us with all of our damned emotional baggage. I can see myself out!" Daria stormed out of the room then madder then hell and slammed the door on her way out. All the while muttering to herself. Tom just sat their mouth agape refusing to believe what had just happened.

She felt relived and lighter then she had felt in months walking the streets to Casa Lane. She didn't regret her rash action it had to be done better now then later right and consider the latter you could have stayed there and let Tom cop a feel. Daira shuddered at that. And she didn't even want to consider what Tom had accused her of. "I'll think about it tomorrow at Tara." She grumbled to herself.

It was a warm April night with a slight breeze from the north. The streets where dark except for the diminutive amount of faint light that filtered down from the street light. Her first genuine smile in almost six months crept across her face as she thought of how good it felt to finally be rid of Tom and all the drama he brought to her life. Her heavy boots thumped dully on the asphalt as she began to think. She knew, that he would not soon be forgotten, and that tomorrow or the days following the few and far between but ever present and cherished good moments in their relationship would surface to the top and rear there ugly head and she would mourn him and all he taught her.

He was her first kiss. And the first person that she lowered the intellectual wall down totally and completely for. She trusted him with her heart the whole of it. Their were few people in her life to which she'd done that for actually just three Tom, Jane, and Trent. She wasn't quick to relinquish her heart or her trust. To many years of bitter hatred from Quinn, being neglected by her mother and complete oblivion from her father had given her a cold and stoic outlook on life. It took certain people to break through her defenses and a lot of patience and Tom had given her that. They had great chemistry she thought. It may no have been a perfect first relationship but one she would look fondly on in the coming years.

From the beginning it had been doomed. Maybe if Tom and Jane had broken up first or if they had met first things would have been different. Their had always been a wedge between them some wall that they had built up to protect themselves. And as much as they wanted to ignore it it was still their like putting a blanket or a big pink elephant it may be covered up but it's still their they had instead of working them out tried to ignore all their problems but so hurt feeling went unchecked and festered. Breaking to the surface in other ways and trivial arguments were used to convey the deeper and harder emotions that lie just beneath the surface. Until tonight that is, all the pain, and anger, frustration, and rage came to a head.

Soon she found herself on the stoop of Casa Lane. She rang the bell anxious to give Jane all the gory details of the break-up with Tom. She waited a few minutes and sighed. Maybe she's asleep sh thought as she turned to walk to her padded cell and tell it all to the skull on the shelf. Suddenly she heard the door open. And heard that low raspy bedroom voice that she had been enamored with for her entire high school career rattle her name. "Oh hey Trent" she said as she turned toward him. "Is Jane home?" she asked hopefully.

"No sorry Daria she out on a date with some guy named Kyle or Keith or something like that. Anything I can help you with or is this a Janey thing." Trent inquired hope was laced in his voice. Daria weighed her options I can go home and cry into my pillow like Quinn or I can spill my heart out to my former love interest and best friends brother. Sure why the hell not.

"Yeah sure if you want to deal with my teen angst then I'm up for it." Daria heard herself say.

"Cool." Trent aid visibly relived. He motioned her inside and into the kitchen. She sat on top of the Formica counter top. Placed the green jacket that she had yet to put back on beside her while she watched Trent with her ever vigilant eyes busy himself by making coffee. " So what seems to be the problem." Trent asked trying to sound casual.

"Me and tom broke up. Or more specifically I broke up with him." Darai said anger had begun to seep into her voice.

"Not to intrude but why?" Trent asked curious as to the reasoning behind the breakup.

"Honestly, it was over you." Daria whispered. Trent stopped then and turned toward her an emotion flashed in his eyes but quickly hidden by a mask of indifference. Daria felt it then the crushing wave of emotion hit her hard forcing he to close her to become lightheaded as she met his soft sensual brown eyes with her own. She still loved him as much as she hated to admit it Tom was right. She had buried them and pretended they weren't their. Much like he and Toms relationship problems Shit Morgandoffer your in over you head.

"What about me." Trent asked the dreaded question she didn't want to answer him but she knew she had to she couldn't hide behind Tom because her feelings were unknown territory and to strong for her liking. Oh God here we go she thought her mind reeled. She felt lightheaded and dizzy as the words began to pour.

"Well me and Tom were kissing and he tried to cop a feel but I wouldn't let himj. And he asked why not. And when I told him that I wasn't ready he said I wasn't ready because I was waiting for you. He said I still had a thing for you." Their that can suffice I can walk away now but something possessed her to continue. " And I didn't know what to say because at the time I didn't think that was it but the more I thought the more I realized..." she trailed off then and dropped her gaze from his eyes. He lifted her chin up and smiled trying to prod her to continue. "I...I...realized that I am still in love with you.

Trent felt like all the air in his lungs and been emphatically been pushed out. He stood in front of her now put his waist in between her thighs and kissed her. Long and forcefully. She twined her arms around his neck and in his hair. He put an arm around her waist and one and the nape of her neck and base of her skull.

Jane entered the front door quietly trying to no wake an assumably sleeping Trent but when she noticed the kitchen light was on she went to investigate. Only to see her best friend and brother making out. She grinned satisfactorily to herself and quietly walked upstairs. After kissing for what seemed forever Trent pulled away rested his forehead against Daria's and said I love you too. Right before he captured her lips in another passionate embrace.

The End

A/N questions comments critcsum all appreciated even if it suck tell me I can't get better if you don't remember reviews make my world go round. So in short PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
